Manhandle (SRA)
A female teacher at the academy in charge of history and mental disciplines. While beautiful she is the most feared teacher on campus, in no small part due to her temper. Legends say she once made a grown Darkcon cry. Appearance Manhandle is a female bot with a blue and white body. On her shoulders and behind her head is the from of a car and there are wheel on her shoulders. She has wheel on her hips but her form is the most human like/feminine most bots will ever see. Personality Manhandle can be sweet and a reasonable being, but ages of bigotry to female transformers has made her very...touchy, especially to male bots that disrespect her. Her stare alone is said to be able to put a young bot offline and her marksmanship is some of the best shooting in the Maxigon ranks. Centuries of having to prove herself means that Manhandle is not afraid of death and would ran into a wall of fire. That said would probably kill everyone shooting at her if she was going to go down. Abilities and Armaments * Weapons Expert: Manhandle knows practically every weapon bots use. * Medical Knowledge: While mainly for taking down opponent, Manhandle does have fair knowledge of Transformer Biology and can patch up herself and others. * Combat Specialist: Manhandle is agile and knows to fight bots much larger than herself. She had studied in many martial arts. * Dual Photon Pistols: Dual pistols she draws from her shoulder armor, these guns are designed to affect both Organics and Mechanics, but they are primarily deadly for robots and robotic life forms. The gun be put together to form a sniper rifle/machine gun variant. * Dual Danger Blades: Also drawn from her shoulder armor, these blade get so hot they generate fire around them. Manhandle is an expert in their use. * Dual Plasma Casters: Two twin barrels the emerge out of her arms, they are not her strongest weapon but do the job. * Repulsor Wheels: The wheels of her vehicle form, they can be used to slow down falls and make her vehicle mode a flying car. Transformation Manhandle transforms into an alien car with a race car like look. * Robot to Car: Manhandle armor comes down over her head which folds in and hides away, her arms move back and her wheel come down. Her arms form doors as her back opens to become the passenger seat. Her legs fold into her thighs and her thigh become the back of the car as the wheel on her waist expand and move to touch the ground. History One of the earliest female bots, Manhandle was subject to early Bigotry to the new gender and looked down upon. This cause he to strive to prove herself and she joined the army to fight. She proved herself fighting Kaiju and Darkcon stragglers. In time she decided to retire and became a teacher at the Earth Academy. Trivia * Lunas is a fan of hers, along with her brother Solus. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Female Robots Category:Super Robot Academy Category:Super Robots Category:Transformers